Butch
Butch *'Registration number': BRK 03 *'Drivetrain': 6WD Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy in construction areas, clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles, or assisting in engine rescues. Bio Butch first appeared towing Lorry 3 to the docks after he broke down. After that, he received many cameo appearances. He also helped with the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines! and the rebuild of Great Waterton in The Great Discovery. He is now part of the Search and Rescue Team. In the fifteenth season, he was given a magnet. In the sixteenth season, Butch broke down and needed to be towed to the Search and Rescue Centre by Flynn. In the seventeenth season, Butch towed Flynn to the Rescue Center when he got a flat tyre when racing to a fire. He later told Flynn about the fire at Brendam Docks, and encouraged him to fight it. Persona Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. Basis Butch is based on a Scammel tank recovery vehicle. According to the official website, he was constructed out of parts from a diesel, a lorry, and a crane. Livery Butch is painted yellow with a navy flatbed and "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit" written on both sides in white. Since the opening of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, he has the logo of said establishment on his cab doors. Appearances Voice Actors * Rupert Degas (UK; fifteenth season only) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; sixteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; fifteenth and sixteenth season) * Steven Kynman (US; seventeenth season onwards) * José Luis Orozco (Mexico; fifteenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season - seventeenth season) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan) * Zbigniew Konopka (Poland) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) Trivia * Butch's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Until the fifteenth season, Butch's only speaking role was in a LeapPad book called, "Thomas the Really Useful Engine". * Butch did not have a face in the episode Horrid Lorry. * Butch's CGI render is a lot larger than his television series model. * Butch currently has the most voice actors in the UK and US version of the CGI era. Quotes :Butch: "Fire! Fire! Come on, Flynn! Get ready to rescue. There's a fire!" :Flynn: "You don't need me, Butch. Belle can put it out. She's already on guard at Ulfstead Castle." :Butch: "But the fire's not at Ulfstead Castle. Its at Brendam Docks. Belle can't go, she has to stay at the fireworks!" :Flynn: "Really?!" :Butch: "Come on, Flynn. We need you! You're the only engine who can put out the fire!" - Butch motivates Flynn, "Too Many Fire Engines", seventeenth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued - marked as "Sodor Recovery Unit") * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2011) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Brio (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with flatbed; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Nakayoshi (with trailer; discontinued) Gallery File:HorridLorry14.png File:HorridLorry59.png|Butch without a face File:ButchJapanese.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder6.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad61.png|Butch's cameo in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:GordonTakesaTumble15.png|Butch and Gordon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon13.png File:TheSpotlessRecord7.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse16.png|Harold, Butch, and Tiger Moth File:Toby'sWindmill12.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor42.png File:GordonTakesCharge4.png|Butch and Bertie File:CallingAllEngines!63.png|Butch at Tidmouth Sheds File:CallingAllEngines!132.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest57.png|Butch at Maithwaite File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauls the Chinese Dragon in a learning segment File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png|Butch with Thomas and Rocky File:There'saJobforEveryone7.png|Butch with Gordon and Edward in There's a Job for Everyone File:MistyIslandRescue256.jpg|Butch at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:StuckonYou9.png|Butch in CGI File:StuckonYou13.png|Butch and Thomas File:StuckonYou33.png File:StuckonYou29.png File:StuckonYou44.png File:RacetotheRescue53.png File:ExpressComingThrough25.png File:TooManyFireEngines92.png File:TooManyFireEngines28.png File:TooManyFireEngines51.png|Butch rescuing Flynn File:WildWaterRescue12.png|Butch with Flynn and Belle in the nineteenth season File:ButchCGIpromo2.png File:CGIHead-OnButchPromo.png File:Butch.jpg|Butch's television series model File:butchpromo1998.gif|Butch 1998 Website Promo File:ButchModel.jpg|Butch's model, side view File:Butch'sFacelessModel.jpg|Butch's Faceless Model File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch's model at Drayton Manor File:Butch'sbasis.jpg|Butch's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ButchERTLprototype.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ButchERTL.jpg|ERTL File:LCwoodenButch.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenButch.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioButch.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongButch.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayButch.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MegaBloksButch.png|Mega Bloks File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Wind-up File:BandaiTECButch.jpg|Bandai TECS File:ButchTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes